


don't overdo yourself, baby boy

by prunuspersicaarchive (prunuspersica)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: "do that for me okay baby boy?", BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Smut, degradation but mild, oooooof this is dedicated to my pal. u know whomst the fuck u are. love ya, some mild torture but its consensual and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunuspersica/pseuds/prunuspersicaarchive
Summary: gratuitous kinky macdennis smut for my friend posted in 2 parts."then stay quiet, won't you, slut."





	don't overdo yourself, baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just for my pal!!! written by a minor so if that makes you uncomfy then please leave. no hate bc this doesnt affect you.

Dennis wrapped his tie around Mac's wrists and tied him to the column on the bathroom stall, grinning deviously at the wanton moans coming from his throat.  
"You know what you did. You know it," Dennis whispered sternly. "You know that look gets me so fucking worked up, and you think that'll be to your advantage but deep down you know I'm just going to fucking tie you up. You're all mine, Mac."  
Mac shuddered as Dennis dragged his nimble fingers down the soft muscles on his torso, whimpered as they tugged loosely on the waistband of his boxer shorts, gasped as their eyes met in a stare full of lust and hunger and fucked-up love.  
"Look at you, baby boy, all tied up for me on this disgusting floor, everyone's going to wonder why we locked the door... but that's why we keep it secret now, don't we?"  
Mac nodded.  
"Uh-huh, Den--"  
"I didn't fucking ask you to talk, did I?"  
He shook his head.  
"That's right."  
Dennis unbuttoned his jeans slowly, and slipped them down in such a way that made Mac almost too excited. He was on his knees on the floor in the bathroom of Paddy's, tied to a stall. He would be disgusted, as would Dennis, but lust seemed to wash over it. Dennis knelt down and began to palm Mac, who was already completely hard.  
"Uh--unf... oh…" Mac moaned, bucking his hips up toward Dennis in an arrhythmic manner because it was all he could do when his hand left.  
"Quiet, baby boy," Dennis said, voice raspy and low, "you don't want everyone knowing you're a dirty whore, for me. My whore."  
Mac nodded, and Dennis pulled his t-shirt up to show his tummy and his chest.  
"Do you need me to stuff this in your mouth or can I let you suck me off today, Mac?"  
He shook his head furiously. All Mac wanted was Dennis' hands in his hair, Dennis' cock in his mouth, fuck, he wanted to choke on it.  
"Then stay quiet, won't you, slut," Dennis growled. And Mac was trying his best, he really was. He bit down on his lip, hard. When he unclenched his jaw he tasted a bit of blood, but ignored it as he took Dennis' cock into his mouth. He expertly bobbed his head back and forth, tears burning his eyes. Dennis tossed his head back with a high, breathy moan.  
"Fuck, baby boy, you're so good--ah!--naughty whore..." he whined, probably so loud that everyone in Paddy's could hear, but did he care?  
No.  
"Oh, God damn, Mac," Dennis moaned like a whore and kicked his left foot in between Mac's legs for him to grind on.  
"Don't overdo yourself, baby boy."  
Mac squealed, the noise suffocated by Dennis' cock in his mouth. He tasted it, senses heightened, and he loved it. He felt the pre-come drip on his tongue as he inched his best friend towards an orgasm.  
"I know when you're close and you best believe I'm fucking edging you today."  
Mac began moving his hips again, desperate for some kind of relief, sensation--  
"Oh, fuck, Mac--!" Dennis yelped as Mac's mouth filled with come. He swallowed, sucked it all up like the whore he really was.  
"Good boy. Fuck, you're so good."  
Mac grinned, licking his lips and kept grinding on Dennis' shoe. He gasped and moaned and sped up the erratic movement of his hips until Dennis backed away, leaving Mac helpless.  
"Oh, baby boy, I'm not done with you yet," Dennis growled into Mac's ear as he slipped Mac's pants off his slightly chubby thighs and rubbed in between them. He knew the sensitive spot on Mac's inner thighs almost too well.  
And then came an erratic banging on the door.  
"Mac? Dennis? The fuck are you doing in there?"  
"Oh. Shit. Uh--"  
"Charlie! I ripped my pants doing a wicked-awesome spinning kick to the stall door to open it and Dennis sewing them back together."  
"Okay then. Nobody but Dennis wants to see your ass anyway, hope he finishes soon!"  
"Thanks dude!"


End file.
